<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and he gave me everything he could by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391681">and he gave me everything he could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Donation box, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M, Problems, Red Bull Racing, Sadness, Sharing, Stolen Moments, Team Dynamics, feeling empty, learning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max est né sans émotions.<br/>Ce qui ne l'a pas vraiment dérangé parce que la course lui a toujours donné la sensation d'être normal.<br/>Parce que son père lui a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'émotions pour devenir pilote.<br/>Tout change quand il rencontre Daniel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and he gave me everything he could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit selon le prompt : "You are born without emotions; to compensate this, you started a donation box where people could donate their unwanted emotions. You've lived a life filled with sadness, fear and regret until one day, someone donates happiness."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>"I've been alone in a million places and I've seen God in some dirty faces and all that I could think about was you."</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb"><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="bbVIQb"><p>Ne ressentir aucune émotion peut être assez étrange en soit. Tout a commencé à sa naissance, il ne pleurait même pas et ce n'était en soit, pas consternant. Mais quand il a commencé à ne montrer aucune joie, colère ou tristesse, ses parents se sont inquiétés.</p></div><p>Max a vu bon nombre de spécialistes et tous sont parvenus à la simple conclusion qu'il était vide de sentiments.</p><p> </p><p>Il a lu des livres et des livres et des livres parlant de ce que c'était de ressentir quelque chose, d'être normal. Il ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Son père était sévère avec lui, lui offrant une sorte de colère froide, de menaces ... qui ne lui faisaient rien.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la peur après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de ça pour conduire et pour devenir pilote. Ce qu'il ferait définitivement des années plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>C'est sa mère qui lui a soumis l'idée d'ouvrir une boîte aux dons. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et très vite il a eu l'aperçu des émotions les plus sombres de la vie humaine. Les regrets, la tristesse, la colère, la jalousie, la peur ...</p><p>Il aurait préféré ne pas connaître la peur.</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce que son père lui inspirait trop souvent.</p><p> </p><p>De temps à autres, sa mère lui offrait un peu d'amour et il fermait les yeux, envahi par une douce chaleur qui ne durait jamais.</p><p>Il a grandi en ayant un trou en lui qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Ce n'était jamais assez, il lui fallait toujours plus. Il a grandi désabusé, à prendre soin d'émotions dont personne ne voulait.</p><p> </p><p>La course lui donne toujours l'impression de se rapprocher de la normalité. Il a l'impression de se sentir un peu plus vivant, d'éprouver quelque chose. Il y a tellement d'émotions autour de lui, d'excitation, de nervosité, de stress, d'adrénaline ...</p><p>Max vit en demi-teinte, a un sourire sur mesure pour les caméras. Certains le pensent arrogant, d'autres antipathique, il ne leur dit pas que c'est juste qu'il ne ressent rien. Il ne dément pas les rumeurs qui courent sur lui parce qu'il ne s'en soucie pas.</p><p>Il ne ressent pas toujours la tristesse ou la douleur alors il supporte bien la solitude. Il dévore ce qui lui est donné avec insatiabilité.</p><p> </p><p>Tout change quand il devient pilote pour Redbull. Il est toujours jeune et jeune mais il devient surtout coéquipier de Daniel. C'est ... varié. La première fois qu'il est aussi proche de quelqu'un et ça lui fait peur, si il peut mentionner ce sentiment.</p><p>C'est loin de tout ce à quoi il se serait attendu.</p><p> </p><p>La saison se déroule bien. Il dépasse ses attentes. Certaines. La présence de Daniel est agréable. Il fait de son mieux pour paraître le plus normal possible, ne dit rien à son camarade de ses problèmes.</p><p>Après tout, quand il gagne, il a de réelles palpitations dans sa poitrine, une sensation fantôme de joie. Un sourire se porte sur ses lèvres presque naturellement alors tout va bien. Tout va toujours bien.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mère s'informe toujours régulièrement de son état. Si elle ne vient pas le voir, elle essaye de l'appeler au moins une fois dans le week-end. Si possible avec sa sœur aussi.</p><p>En Malaisie, avant la course, il doit s'éclipser en voyant son nom apparaître sur son téléphone. Il s'isole le plus possible. Il répond à ses questions avec habitude.</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, je sais, maman. Je ferais attention."</p><p> </p><p>Max réarrange sa position, gigotant un peu. Le sol est dur et froid mais il s'en contente pour le moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Je sais. Je ... la course m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être normal, c'est tout. De ressentir quelque chose."</p><p> </p><p>L'inquiétude présente dans sa voix ne disparaît pas.</p><p> </p><p>"N'avoir aucune émotion ne veut pas dire que ma vie est si fade que ça. Je ne suis pas à plaindre."</p><p> </p><p>Il se mord la lèvre distraitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, merci, maman. Je t'aime aussi."</p><p> </p><p>Il raccroche avec un soupir. Le téléphone dans sa main pèse presque trop lourd. Il s'étire, se préparant à revenir sur ses pas, retourner dans le paddock. Mais Daniel est dans le passage, figé. Est-ce qu'il a entendu sa conversation ?</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel ?"</p><p>"Alors c'était vrai. Tu ne ressens rien ..."</p><p> </p><p>Il n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse tangible alors il se contente de hausser les épaules. Son coéquipier s'avance vers lui et pose sa main sur sa joue avec douceur, les sourcils froncés.</p><p> </p><p>"Je suis désolé, je ... j'ai du mal à réaliser ce que cela signifie."</p><p>"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. J'ai déjà ressenti des choses. J'ai ... une boîte aux dons. Je sais ce que sont les regrets, la tristesse, la peur ..."</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé secoue la tête, ne semblant pas apprécier ce qu'il entend.</p><p> </p><p>"Tu me cherchais, au fait ?"</p><p>"Oui, un débrief va commencer, on devrait y retourner."</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'en reparlent pas.</p><p>Et après la course débute. Les sentiments tout autour de lui sont forts, très forts. Il réussit à arriver deuxième et Daniel est premier. Ils sont sur le podium ensemble et ça tire un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Une sensation de chaleur, presque une brûlure, marque sa poitrine alors qu'ils célèbrent, qu'il boit dans la chaussure de son coéquipier. Son sourire est plus vrai, un rire passe ses lèvres et il se sent bien. C'est étrange.</p><p>Il ne met pas longtemps à réaliser que c'est du bonheur.</p><p> </p><p>Le bonheur de Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel vient de lui offrir son propre bonheur.</p><p> </p><p>Différent de tout ce qu'il a jamais pu penser ressentir. Très différent. Tout auparavant semble fade en comparaison. Et ça fait presque mal de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort.</p><p>Ce sentiment ne disparaît pas tout de suite et quand ils rentrent à l'hôtel ensemble, son feu s'apaisant lentement. Max est presque déçu à l'idée de redevenir vide et décide de remercier l'australien tant qu'il lui reste un peu de cette joie, si nouvelle à ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>"Merci, Dan. Merci d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi."</p><p> </p><p>Son interlocuteur lui glisse un regard en coin. Sous les néons vacillants de l'hôtel, ses yeux ont des reflets or, ses boucles sont encore en désordre, un peu en sueur. Il est magnifique.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh. Je me suis senti d'humeur charitable."</p><p> </p><p>Il ferait beaucoup pour faire durer cette émotion. C'est presque injuste de le sentir maintenant. Il est un éternel insatisfait. Le trou dans sa poitrine ne semble jamais pouvoir se combler.</p><p> </p><p>Leur quotidien est simple et, de temps à autre, Daniel partage avec lui un bout de son bonheur et il le ressent avec un plaisir différent à chaque fois. La même chose, les mêmes sentiments projetés en lui. Son cœur bat toujours plus fort.</p><p>Il est une éponge qui prend tout ce qu'on lui offre. Ce que tout le monde laisse transparaître un peu trop longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>La joie de Daniel est le meilleur sentiment qu'il ait jamais récupéré.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres travers de son coéquipier, il aimerait s'en passer. Il les ressent violemment. Douloureusement. Il pense que c'est douloureux mais n'en est jamais sûr.</p><p> </p><p>Azerbaïdjan.</p><p>Compliqué.</p><p> </p><p>Puis l'annonce du départ de Daniel et il ne sait pas comment se placer par rapport à cette nouvelle. De larmes roulent sur ses joues et c'est probablement de la tristesse. La fin d'une époque.</p><p>Perdre tous ces moments qui l'ont fait se sentir privilégié. Son coéquipier l'accuse de ne l'aimer que parce qu'il lui partage ses sentiments et il a peur que ce soit vrai. Il a peur que sa cupidité, que sa faim lui ait fait gâcher sa relation avec l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.</p><p> </p><p>L'année se finit en grandes pompes. Des célébrations presque fades et il reste cordial. Quoique son image de la cordialité soit faussée. Max fait de son mieux, comme souvent.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne me sers pas ce faux sourire" soupire doucement son, désormais ancien, partenaire "Tu n'as pas à faire ça."</p><p> </p><p>Le masque tombe, un air affreusement neutre apparaît d'abord. Avant que ce ne soit quelque chose de plus marqué. Du chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne fais que ... que refléter mes propres émotions. Tu n'es pas triste que je parte."</p><p> </p><p>Il n'en est pas aussi sûr que lui. Il veut lui dire que s'il a tendance à ressentir ces émotions indésirables chez les autres, il en a tellement ingéré qu'il peut les considérer siennes. Son ventre est noué. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>"Allez, ce n'est pas définitif, on se reverra toujours, Maxy."</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce mais ce n'est pas ... enfin, si l'australien cherchait un peu plus loin, il comprendrait par lui-même que ce n'est vraiment pas ses émotions qui sont reflétées en son travers.</p><p>Il perd quelqu'un d'inestimable et peu importe ce qui lui est dit, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.</p><p> </p><p>"Tu as raison. On a passé de bonnes années ensemble, j'espère bien rester à tes côtés encore un peu."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel s'arrête un instant, un court instant, et le regarde dans les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose, avant de se reculer en secouant la tête.</p><p> </p><p>"Profitons de la soirée."</p><p> </p><p>Ils retournent dans la salle bondée. Tout prend fin, plus rien n'est pareil. Ces deux mêmes constatations qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête et qui ne la quitte pas.</p><p>Des changements importants, une nouvelle année. Et ça semble un peu plus naturel d'agir correctement, quand il a connu autant, quand on lui a tant donné.</p><p> </p><p>Max lui doit beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>C'est compliqué, Daniel est loin et il espère toujours le voir, sa présence lui manque. Il est sûr que ce n'a jamais été seulement une histoire de sentiments. De boîte de donations, d'un vide à combler.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne peut pas être seulement ça.</p><p>Il refuse que ce ne soit que cela.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui faut encore du temps pour réaliser d'où lui vient une telle obstination, un tel désir, un tel manque. Le Brésil lui apporte les réponses nécessaires, indirectement.</p><p>Le bonheur émane de Pierre en filaments. Il peut le sentir d'où il est. Il peut se sentir envahi par cette même sensation. Pour être honnête, il peut dire qu'il est heureux pour lui, du mieux qu'il peut l'être.</p><p>Ils partagent un podium ensemble. Il est sur la plus haute marche. Il sourit simplement. La chaleur dans sa poitrine est apaisante mais elle n'est pas ... elle n'est pas suffocante. Elle n'est pas étonnamment suffisante. C'est si différent.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne comprend pas.</p><p> </p><p>Le podium fini, il s'isole. Retour à la chambre d'hôtel, vide, si vide, et des souvenirs défilent sous ses yeux. Des moments qui sont passés trop vite, qu'il a perdu. Quand lui et Daniel partageaient une chambre, ces soirées qu'ils faisaient ...</p><p>Ce bras qui s'enroulait autour de ses épaules, ce rire qui parvenait à ses oreilles et auquel il répondait, ces repas pris ensemble, ces moments de complicité à la dérobée, un peu partout et nulle part.</p><p> </p><p>Le battement de son cœur ...</p><p> </p><p>Max se laisse tomber au sol, recroqueville ses jambes contre son torse, tête entre ses bras et respire profondément. Petit à petit. Il a mal. Il a vraiment mal. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et il les essuie sans comprendre. Mais elles ne s'arrêtent pas.</p><p>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas ? Il se sent submergé, comme une overdose de tristesse. Il n'a jamais connu un tel naufrage.</p><p>Des sanglots passent ses lèvres et il se sent soudain si fatigué. Cette attente qui brillait dans les yeux de Daniel. Cette sensation étrange. Il croit voir pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'il s'en est caché ?</p><p> </p><p>Il n'a pas pu ... il n'a pas ... est-ce que ces sentiments sont les siens, sont vraiment les siens ? L'incertitude le dévore mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Le comprendre lui fait mal et pour la première fois de sa vie il souhaite n'avoir jamais connu ces sentiments. Max souhaite être resté vide.</p><p>Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu des autres, que personne ne s'est donné la peine de lui apprendre que son père ne lui aurait jamais offert. Qui est étranger à son cœur et ...</p><p> </p><p>Et ... oh.</p><p> </p><p>C'était ...</p><p> </p><p>Depuis le début ce qu'il recevait et ce qu'il ressentait.</p><p> </p><p>Ce que Daniel lui offrait, mélangé à cette euphorie.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qu'il s'est approprié.</p><p> </p><p>C'était de l'amour.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, alors, c'était aucun des projets que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai très clairement sorti cet OS de Lunar Pastime quand je me suis rendu compte que ça allait être plus long que d'habitude. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette idée, le concept était très intéressant et cette partie pourrait ne pas être unique.</p><p>Je n'ai pas encore trop décidé, faut déjà que je finisse mon mastodonte sur Charles/Pierre qui ... je le pense peut contenir quelques surprise si vous savez faire les liens. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet écrit autant que moi, à la revoyure !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>